Michael Sataka
|birth=June 6, 1969. , . |death= |hidep= |race= Amerasian |gender= Male |height=168 cm |hair= Black |eyes= Brown, near black |skin= White |actor= |hidec=- |family=Raymond Sataka Geovanna Itoh-Sataka Paula Sataka-Joshuyo |affiliation=Kanesaka-kai |hideg=- |businesses= |vehicles= }} Michael Sataka is an American-born Japanese American individual working in the blue collar industry. He is believed to have ties with the underworld in San Diego notably with key-figures mentioned in case files revolving around members of asian decent reporting back to bōryokudan groups in Japan. Naturally a rapist he started his criminal career when caught by a couple of individuals. Lacking any sense of compassion and at the same time suffering of which is a form of autism he aspired in a criminal career. However the chronical illness coming in a mild form he is unable to adept to other points of view and is generally a stubborn person. After involving himself in a scam regarding a large sum of money involving a construction company he disappeared from . He ran an operation in Los Santos in association with the Kanesaka-kai. In late 2012 during Christmas season he retired from his criminal life and now works as a human resources officer and finances manager with HCC logistics. Sataka is mostly identified as the obese individual. People describe him as constantly nervous as a residue of his syndrome. Others namely psychiatrists and detectives he coöperated with consider him an animal. "This chubby zipperhead is probably the sickest fuck I've ever worked with. He was caught atop of some Japanese American underwear model penetrating the guy's rectum like it was the most casual thing in the world." – Tibeau François, Sataka's Parole officer He suffers of a major form of asperger's syndrome and has a major interest for fixed-wing aircrafts. He's apparently a pretty strict guy although his response is often a bit extreme. Character Background Historical prologue Association with the San Diego Outfit Psychological analysis Recent activities Exodus from San Diego and Los Santos arrival Immediately after receiving $2 million from a succesful blue-collar scam Michael bagged his money after tapping it from a fake bank account and got on a train towards Palm Springs. He then boarded a plane towards Los Santos. Once arriving in Los Santos he settled to purchase a house and arranged his appartment in San Diego would be unrented. With the money he had he bought himself a rather simple second-hand car. First things first he decided it was best to get in touch with whatever options he had left. That same evening after arriving he telephoned with Glenn Baisotei whom was intending to move over with his family after settling things in San Diego. Michael first scooped out Market catching up on rumors about the Ichimonji family turning obsolete. This is when he hooked up with some past disciples. Osamu Nakamura was easy to trick into siding up with him. Jacob Numemori equally aspired since he didn't have to cross the bridge of breaking an oath. Evenso in his eyes organisation of the higher hierarchy was laughable since "the guy I considered a respected member killed the man he himself referred to as a god". Evenso several other less relevant outsiders active around Market and left unemployed after seeing their former employer's obituary decided they would take jobs and kick-up to Michael on the conditions 'nothing would change'. In early November Jacob Numemori had sold his restaurant Sensei Sushi and set up a construction company to which business type he was a native. His real estate agent sold the restaurant to Mario Kawasaki whom was similarly in the criminal circuit. From there on things kicked off by themselves. Michael had a hard time adjusting to how things worked around Los Santos though since this was a playground where many different criminal organizations set up a get-together to play 'The Game' unlike many other cities. By establishing a small oriental spa Michael hoped to employ himself and exploit its services with a light form of prostitution including erotic massages. The business slowly kicked off although turned out nothing of great interest. Retirement from his criminal career The Los Santos Crew rose to power, forging a trade with the Gaccione Crime Family and setting up several fronts around the Market area. It was later in early Novemeber that the conglomerate accepted a hired gun contract from Maria Ofsom. It was relating to her dead sister whom was murdered in cold-blood by co-workers. Nathan Jiang was paid to pull off the hits. The group drove down to Soho drive where they kidnapped one of the murderers and his friend at gunpoint. They took both of them to a shack in Los Santos county and called Maria. After questioning both of them they figured only of them was guilty to the murder. Despite his innocence the other male had seen what was going on; aware of Michael's presence and so forth. He pondered as to whether he would spare his life or not. To secure a customer's loyalty and to spare a shred of compassion he decided to keep him alive at the condition of never speaking about it again. And if he did he would liquidate the both of them. Later at a visit to Club Soho the lady Maria sought out Nathan Jiang and Michael Sataka explaining that there was a co-worker witnessing the kidnapping. Michael decided he would need to get rid of him as soon as possible having originally thought it was a clean kill. He paid the DJ to turn up loud bass and dim the lights whereas he would shoot him in the nightclub. The body tumbled off the ledge and collapsed in a crowd. Jiang would leave with Sataka. They were chased down Marina by a police helicopter. At that moment Michael decided to dispose of his weaponary and threw it out the car's window under a bridge where the helicopter could not see it. They then continued being chased by CPU units and pulled over. His hands cleaned of gun residue they were taken to the precinct where they were processed and released on a lack of evidence. While the investigation was on-going Michael grew paranoia and learned that the Detective Bureau was investigating the group. Then he believed it was the FBI and DEA tailing him all the way to Los Santos from San Diego after it was brought to his ears several low-ranked members of the San Diego outfit were arrested leaving him very vulnerable to a testimony and further RICO charges. As heat rose Michael thought it would be best to retire with a large sum of money at the very end of the year alongside his enforcer Nathan Jiang and whoever he still cared about. Despite this the FBI quicky closed in to building evidence and his paranoia caused him to believe he was being watched everywhere. Michael then decided to shut down the crew. After he got in touch with Nathan he decided to meet his enforcer in Market where they went for a brief drive wheras Michael briefly explained the situation. The sentimental drive down memory road broght him to the end of the line on Liberty avenue where he provided Nathan Jiang with his righteous retirement fund and said the last words of goodbye only to never see him again. In a final sweep he took his Kel-Tec PF9 from his glove compartment and parked up around Market where he scooped out Glenn Baisotei whom was working at the cigar store he owned and managed. Lately Baisotei had grown an enormous ego and for the sake of his narcisism he thought it would be best to ban out the option of him ratting out the entire crew. Upon taking notice of Baisotei exitting and heading to buy lunch at the doughnut cross on the opposite of the street Michael parked up on the parking lot, hiding himself behind the dashboard. Unaware of his environment Baisotei came back innocently eating a donut. Michael jumped out of the car and gunned him down, closing in to him for a final liquidation, finishing it off with two shots in his face one striking his jaw the other his direct forehead. Hours later Michael was found parking up in front of his oriental spa awaiting Mario Kawasaki's presence. The cold-blooded serial killer disembarked his restaurant on Beverly avenue holding a garbage bag and Michael ran up to him from around the corner, immediately gunning him down. Having cleaned the shells of prints aswell as the weapon in itself he wrapped up the butt with ducktape whereas he'd abandon it on the crime-scene. Mario Kawasaki was met with the police finding out the several murders having gone down in the killroom in his restaurant. Evidence did not provide the authorities with any link to Michael Sataka's involvement. Michael then drove towards the DMV where he abandoned his car and lit it up, finding himself in a restaurant on Metropolitan avenue later where he washed his hands in the bathroom. Thereafter he called for a cab having had lunch to be met without heat and drove to his home in Jefferson where he presumably has been residing ever since. Miscellaneous Overall community reputation in Market Appearance and special exterial traits Personality build In popular media Category:Character